


Lit by the Flame (rewritten)

by From_Time_Within



Series: Lit by the Flame [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All former members of the Levi Squad are alive, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Older Eren Yeager, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Slow Burn, So many tags, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Time_Within/pseuds/From_Time_Within
Summary: Humans have always feared Titans, and who could blame them? One wrong move and its all over.But what if there's a way to stop the Titans?





	Lit by the Flame (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started Lit by the Flame, I had no idea what I was doing with it, what the plot would be, or how the characters would interact.
> 
> It's been over a year since I started it, and I've decided to rewrite it.
> 
> Of course, I haven't watched Season two or more of AoT, so I won't be following the plot of the anime.
> 
> I would just like to point out that my writing style has changed a lot. Most of my stories now are third person, following usually one character (Unless there is more than one main character).
> 
> I hope this version is a bit better than the first one I wrote.

Titans. They are man's greatest enemy and fear. These giants feast upon the unfortunate souls who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only thing stopping them from eating the surviving humans were three large walls; Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. There was also the Survey Corps, Military Police Brigade, Garrison, and the Training Corps. Those who joined the Military or Garrison (after graduating from the Training Corps) Protect the citizens and the walls from titans that breach the walls, while the Survey Corps that is involved with direct Titan combat, study, and much more.

Of course, those who joined the Survey Corps had a higher chance of dying on the field.

 

Outside of Wall Maria was a large forest, which the humans had called Titan Forest. These trees stood about eighty centimeters tall, with large, thick branches that served as hiding places from the Titans, who, thankfully, couldn't climb the monstrous trees.

In one of these forests, a small group of five soldiers from the Survey corps were hiding in one of the large trees, watching with disgust and sorrow as the Titans below them ate the humans that hadn't been so lucky. These five were known as Petra, Eld, Oluo, Gunther, and Levi. Each of them were highly skilled in taking down Titans, however Levi, who was short with black hair that reached his ears, was much more experienced with attacking the giants.

Levi had been instructed, by the commander of the Survey Corps, Hange, to bring her back a Titan to experiment on. He had taken a group of thirty soldiers, not including the small group that he had now, to one of the Titan Forests. Ten of those people lost their lives to the Titans.

"What should we do now, captain?" Petra asked the steal-grey eyed man, a frown pulling at her lips.

"We still need to catch a Titan. The rest already have the trap ready, so we should start leading one towards it." Levi replied.

He looked down at the Titans, silently praying that he could find one that would give chase immediately. He noticed a small titan, around ten meters, looking around for more human flesh.

"That one down there. We'll catch that one." He said, pointing at the small beast. "I want you to go on ahead and tell everyone to be prepared. I'll lead it to you." He told them. The group nodded and, using their 3dm gear, shot off into the forest.

You can't mess this up, Levi. He thought as he braced himself, shooting off towards the small beast. Instincts told him to slice the nape of the Titan's neck, but he ignored them, flying past the Titan's face.

He glanced behind him, pleased to see that the leviathan, along with two fifteen-meter ones, had begun to follow him as fast as they could.

Of course, the fifteen-meter giants were fast, forcing him to stay in the trees. He looked behind him again to get a better look at the three monsters following him. The small one was bald, with a fat face and small, round eyes. One of the fifteen-meter giants had short black hair, large brown eyes, and looked to be quite fat. The other one, however, was much different. Unlike the other two, its large hands were balled into fists. He had long, shoulder length brown hair, large emerald eyes, a large mouth, and pointed ears. The look in its eyes reminded Levi of death, but the closer he looked at the creature, the more he realized that it wasn't chasing him. It was chasing the other two. With it's eyes narrowed and legs outstretching in an attempt to kick the small beast, Levi began to question the Titan's motives.

Titan's usually didn't feast upon their own kind. They band together, hunting humans. And yet this strange Titan was trying to kick the ten-meter beast in the ass.

Levi was surprised that the man-eating beast managed to kick the smaller one. It's foot came up from under the small Titan, sending it into a tree where it hung, a broken branch impaling it's neck.

It slowed down, along with the other Titan, which had turned to let a out a defining roar. The brown haired monster roared in return.

Levi stopped, realizing that the two monsters weren't going to follow him anymore. He watched in shock as the strange Titan raised its fists, and when the other charged it, it swung its fist at the fifteen-meter one. It's fist hit the monsters neck, decapitating it and sending the head flying.

Levi had never seen anything like this before.

The decapitated Titan tried to stand up, being able to regenerate it's head in a few minutes (damn bastards), but it's attacker stomped on the nape of it's neck, killing it.

The brown haired Titan than looked up at Levi, and to his surprise, it walked towards him with it's hand outstretched towards him.

He didn't know what to do, but decided to lower himself so he was just inches above the beasts hand. When it didn't try to grab him, he slowly lowered himself onto it's hand.

He watched it, both amazed and confused, as it cupped the other hand in front of the captain, holding him close to his chest.

The beast started to walk once more.

This startled Levi, stumbling into the Titan's large chest at the sudden movements. He raised his head to look up at it's face. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" He ordered it.

To his surprise, the giant looked down at him and shook it's head, moving it's hand to point in the direction that the other Survey Corps were waiting.

How can it understand me? Levi narrowed his eyes as the question came to his head. It's certainly different than the others. But killing it's own kind to protect me? This thing must be an abnormal.

He slowly pushed himself away from the muscular chest and climbed up onto it's fingers, looking down at the ground below him. He than looked up, noticing a few of the soldiers he had brought along.

"Put me on my shoulder." He told the beast.

It looked down at him and slowly raised him up to his shoulder. The captain stepped off, grabbing onto the large, pointed ear for support. "There is no need for the trap." He called.

The soldiers stepped out from behind the leaves, giving him strange looks.

"This Titan means no harm. He is not like the others. Apparently he can understand human language."

The people began to mutter amongst themselves, wondering if it was safe to trust something that could kill them all at any moment.

The giant raised it's hands, looking up at the humans.

"Do you want them to jump into your hands?" Levi mumbled into the large ear. The Titan nodded it's head. "Alright." He sighed, turning to look at the worried soldiers. "It want's you to jump on. If it can get us out of this forest safely, we won't have to worry about using up all our fuel, and we can take it to Hange without a fuss."

The beast watched Levi from the corner of it's eyes before looking back at the humans.

After a few moments, the soldiers began to jump down and into it's hands, looking up at it with fear.

"Take us to the entrance of the forest." Levi told it.

The Titan nodded, turning away from the now disabled trap. Holding the humans close to it's chest, the giant began to move forward in a light jog. The people in it's hands held on for dear life, scared of falling and being crushed under foot.

It didn't take long for the abnormal to reach the edge of the forest. It slowed to a halt and kneeled down, letting Levi and the soldiers off. The beast than stood up and watched the humans mount their horses before it turned, running off into the woods and disappearing, a loud, earth-trembling thud echoing in the forest.

"Damn it! I thought you said it was coming with us!" One of the soldiers cried, steering her horse to glare at Captain Levi.

"I thought it would be, but I guess not." He sighed, turning the stallion around. "It's getting late, let's head back to base before we get lost." He pushed his heels into the horse, forcing it into a gallop. The Survey Corps followed soon after.

 

 

As the sun began to set, the titans that resided in the forest began to walk deeper into the forest. Those who had began to feed left their food behind, groaning and moaning to each other.

The abnormal was not amongst them, however. It laid on the ground, the nape of it's neck torn open. A boy, probably about eighteen, stood in a tree above the decaying beast. His long, tangled brown hair waved in the breeze as he watched the silhouettes of the horses and riders disappear behind a large hill.

A loud sigh left him and he closed his emerald eyes, leaning against the hard bark of the tree. "Please be safe." He whispered to himself before he opened his eyes again and ran off, using the large branches as his path.


End file.
